uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Battler Ushiromiya
Battler Ushiromiya is the protagonist of the Umineko no Naku Koro Ni series. Much of the series is framed by his battle with Beatrice in which he attempts to prove that the murders on Rokkenjima, of which he himself is a victim, could be committed by humans. Main Profile Battler is one of the young cousins that come to Rokkenjima. He had lived with his grandparents (on his mother's side) after his mother, Asumu died for six years. During the events of Umineko no Naku Koro ni, it is his first time back to Rokkenjima, and also his first time seeing his cousins for six years. He doesn't like his dad Rudolf and often calls him a bastard. He does like his step-mother Kyrie, but thinks of her as an older sister rather than a mother. He also has a younger half-sister, Ange. Battler is very stubborn and does not believe in Beatrice or magic at all. This makes Beatrice extremely annoyed and because he does not believe in her or her magic, everyone else that had died during the events of Legend of the Golden Witch cannot go to the Golden Land. Beatrice vows to show Battler the errors of his ways and show him how wrong he was in his stubborn mind. She believes that Battler is the answer to her thousand years of boredom and indulges in the torture he promises her as he tries to defeat her, disprove her and solve the Witch's Epitaph. Relationships *Rudolf Ushiromiya, Battler's father. *Kyrie Ushiromiya, Battler's step-mother. *Ange Ushiromiya, Battler's half-sister. *George Ushiromiya, older cousin. *Jessica Ushiromiya, cousin. *Maria Ushiromiya, younger cousin. *Beatrice, Opponent Role in the Games Legend of the Golden Witch In Legend of the Golden Witch, most of the story is told through his point of view. In the beginning he meets his cousins George and Maria (which is pretty much a first meeting between the two for when Battler and Maria last met, she had been three years old) at the airport. It has been six years since he has seen the rest of the Ushiromiya family and been to Rokkenjima after living with his mother's parents. He is very playful and jokes around with his cousins while at the mansion on Rokkenjima. He indulges in Maria's occult knowledge but is surprised when she goes into her creepy mode and receives her wrath for not taking Beatrice seriously. In the end, because he does not believe in Beatrice and does not admit that her and her magic is real, the door to the Golden Land is closed. He costs everyone their paradise. Death In Legend of the Golden Witch, he is one of the last survivors. When the police finally make it to Rokkenjima they only find parts and pieces of the four cousins. It is unknown how they really died. Missing He is the fool who made the world where everyone could be happy come to nothing. Even though Beatrice is infuriated, for some reason she is enjoying herself immensely. It's as if he is an amusing toy she has obtained after one thousand years. I hope that you too can see this amusing fool soon. Turn of the Golden Witch In Turn of the Golden Witch, Battler is less prominent in the story itself, as he is observing the events along side Beatrice, whilst continuing to deny her. Although he is still part of the world taking place, it could be said the real him is with Beatrice. During the first half of the story, Battler is only significant through little interjections made by him and Beatrice, when events turn dissatisfying in the world they are observing. Eventually he plays a prominent role, when presented with a situation that occurs during the game and attempts to explain as possible by 'human tricks'. This is the point where he begins stating his famous line Repeat it in Red!. He is successful in disproving the need for magic in that mystery, which seems to stir Beatrice's arrogance. Unfortunately for Battler, it's the only one of many mysteries that take place during the game world that he is able to solve. This causes Battler to accept the witch and magic and become Beatrice's furniture for a while until he's ultimately killed at her banquet. At the end, Bernkastel's words cause him to become willing to fight Beatrice once again, knowing that even if he loses the game once more, it will continue endlessly with the objective of torturing him. Death In this arc, Batter winds up missing once more, after surviving October 5th. However, the description here shows not the broken body, but his determined stance to fight again. It's more focused on Meta-Battler as well. Missing. For a moment, he surrendered to the Witch but he had the determination to regain his willpower and fight again. Is Battler indeed a toy that's worth breaking to the Witch? That being the case, it is possible she will break him in moderation, fix him, then break him again. Her torture is meaningless if she kills him. She must alternate in tormenting him and letting him rest. Banquet of the Golden Witch In his third match with Beatrice, Battler's disgust with his opponent grows increasingly apparent and eventually leads to an interruption of the game proceedings. Meanwhile, the Battler on Rokkenjima spends much of this episode holed up in the guesthouse, making only brief forays outside with armed family members to search for people who go missing. Death Was shot to death by Ushiromiya Eva inside the mansion. The weapon was a Winchester from Kinzo's collection. Jessica lost her eyesight. Battler was with her. Wolf and sheep puzzle. Alliance of the Golden Witch Much of this episode is told from the perspective of Battler's half-sister Ange, which leads to a reduced role for Battler himself. Meanwhile, the Battler on Rokkenjima barricades himself in the guesthouse with his cousins while reports of bizarre murders filter in. Death Missing. As he was held by the witch, he went to hell. But to the witch, that hell was the Golden Land. End of the Golden Witch During the ending of End of the Golden Witch, Battler is named the "Endless Sorcerer" and "Golden Sorcerer" by Lambdadelta after he inherits Beatrice's power and becomes the new Game Master. With assistance from Beatrice's furniture, he uses the standpoint that he himself is the mastermind behind the game's murders to battle Erika's theory that Natsuhi is the culprit. His weapon is a golden longsword, which grants him the power to wield the red and blue truth in battle. Because he knows the truth behind the game board, he is allowed to use the Golden Truth. (Extracted from Wikipedia) Dawn of the Golden Witch In Dawn of the Golden Witch, he grows increasingly obsessed with reviving Beatrice, but proves to be unsuccessful when his efforts produce a much tamer Beatrice, who is both childish and naïve and lacks the original's memories. He attempts to demonstrate his understanding of the game but ends up inadvertently producing a logic error Erika takes advantage of, and forfeits himself to her entirely. However, alongside the newly awakened Beatrice, he manages to ultimately defeat Erika by winning the game. (Extracted from Wikipedia) In Dawn, it is revealed that Asumu is not his real mother. She (Asumu) gave birth to a son who was also named Battler, however that Battler was given to Natsuhi and was killed by her. This Battler was born from his "step-mother" Kyrie but somehow given to Asumu. Anime Category:Characters Category:Game Masters Category:Magicians/Sorcerers